In the past, most racquets, whether they be tennis, racquetball, squash, badminton, etc., have been of similar design. These similar designs led to racquet stringers that were adaptable to limited styles of racquets. Now, with the everchanging field of racquet sports, it is necessary for a change in stringing machines allowing them to adapt to different designs of racquets. Now that there are enlarged racquets, throatless racquets, racquets with different design throats, racquets of all shapes and sizes, the present invention is most needed to eliminate the stringing dilemma confronting racquet stringers.